Katsumas
Katsumas are a type of Monstersin Moshi Monsters, who are the most commonly adopted. They have natural health, so it's fine to leave them alone for 2-8 days, although they need to have food at hand and plenty of games to raise their health and happiness. Katsumas are very easy to please and commonly speak Katsumanese. Common Features Katsumas are adopted by both male and female players. Katsumas are very friendly creatures and enjoy having their room decorated and sometimes enjoy being tickled. Katsumas are very bold, fierce and feisty monsters however, they are quite happy and lovable monsters. If the owner leaves one in their room for a bit too much time, they will begin to sniff and wonder where they are. If the owner returns to them they will shout but not in a very nasty way. If they get annoyed a little bit too much, they cross their arms and shout. If they get annoyed too much then they will get angry and even try to scratch the owner. Katsumas are very wise monsters with an uncontrollable love for Asian martial arts. When they level up funky music plays and they start dancing and doing somersaults. They are sometimes mistaken for rabbits due to their long ears. They don't like to be over-fed, but most Katsumas like Katsuma Crunch, Green and Roarberry Cheesecake. They hate Sludge Fudge. Katsumas are very up to date monsters and if a Katsuma is left alone for too long they will get annoyed and complain. They are very easy monsters to keep happy and healthy. If it doesn't like the position of the item or decoration, it will make an "uh uh" noise. Katsumas will obey their owners when they are kept happy. They enjoy showing off trophies, code items and rare ornaments, but when their sad they get very very upset and refuse to obey the owner. Trivia *Katsumas are the most adopted monster followed by Poppet, Diavlos, Luvli, Furi and Zommer. *Katsuma's favourite colour is white with black stripes. *The name Katsuma is a cross between a Cat and a Satsuma. *Katsumas are sometimes mistaken for a rabbit because of their ears. *Katsuma's speak "Katsumanese" in a "squishy" voice which changes pitch depending on its mood. *When Katsuma's level up they dance and somersault to music. *When they lose a multiplayer match in the Puzzle Palace, they will tear up and start to cry. *Katsumas are the only monsters who can gain weight. If you feed a huge amount of food to a Katsuma it will start to choke and froth. After that it will gain weight and eventually become sleepy, but it will be back to normal. *Katsuma is one of the two monsters to have a Mosh 'n' Chat toy, along with Poppet. *Katsumas are also one of the two monsters that's face appears on Moshi slippers, the other pair of slippers available is also Poppet. *Katsumas are also one of two monsters that have beanies. The second is Poppet. *The Katsuma in the Moshi Monsters and the Fizzbangs plays the bass. *Frazzled, a Staff Member, is a Katsuma. *In April 2013, Katsuma got a new look, so did all the other Monsters. Gallery Katsuma Art Work Katsuma Gold Ticket.png Katsuma5-322x480.jpg Katsuma3-417x480.jpg Katsuma2-269x480.jpg Katsuma1-412x480.jpg Katsuma Icon.PNG Katsuma In-Game Katsuma Forums Pose.PNG Katsuma Falcon Punch.PNG Katsuma Strill.png Katsuma Colours Katsuma-7.png Katsuma-6.png Katsuma-5.png Katsuma-4.png Katsuma-3.png Katsuma-2.png Katsuma-1.png Katsuma Merchandise Talking Katsuma Box.jpg Talking Katsuma.jpg Talking Katsuma Box Different Lanuage.jpg KatsumaSkinTouch5.jpeg KatsumaSkinTouch5.jpg Katsuma Unleashed.png Katsuma-cushion.jpg Katsuma-blanket.jpeg Katsuma spinning.gif Other Trunki Katsuma.PNG Katsuma Clock.PNG Katsuma Lollie.png AxlVannKatsuma.jpg KatsumaPlayerandDJDiavlo.jpg Katsumasurfing.png Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Katsumas